Telephony-based speech-recognition systems rely on training data to recognize speech signals. Performance of a speech-recognition system is limited by the quality (e.g. sampling-rate) of the training data available to the system. Legacy voice-based telephony systems produced narrowband training data due to low sampling-rate voice encoding and bandwidth-restricted voice-channels used for data collection. Current data-channel voice recognition systems have been designed around and deployed using this narrowband training data and therefore receive narrowband speech data. Thus, currently deployed narrowband voice recognition systems are often unable to collect wideband speech data necessary to deploy higher-quality wideband speech-recognition systems.